Love, Joy and Hope?
by rokslite
Summary: Saya awakes after her 30yr sleep, but nothing is the same. She remembers nothing; not her name, age or even how to speak. Everything is a mystery, so, naturally she is curious. It is up to Haji to keep her out of trouble till she remembers.
1. After the Dark

_**BLOOD + FANFIC**_

**Chapter 1 **

**AFTER THE DARK**

It's so dark... or is it?

I am not sure... what is dark?

There is something there.

It is comforting... but what is it?

What is anything?

What am I?

Ahhh... Light! It is bright, harsh and yet... Inviting...

Something was becoming more and more prevalent... a sound. Loud, soothing... repetitive.

Crawling out of the dark into the blinding light. Suddenly there were colours. How she knew the names of these colours eluded her. The sky... was a dark blue with the source of light being a large white circle. The ground was hard and cold under her bare skin. Rock... no, stone... that was what it was made of... It gave off a subtle blue-gray glow in reflection of the moonlight. Yes, it was the moon, that light... so it was 'night'?

Suddenly, a tall dark looming form appeared in front of her.

"Ohayo... Saya."

It was a tall, handsome, fair man. His hair was shoulder length most held back by a leather thong while those too short to be held in the thong framed his beautiful face. His dark eyes were the most compelling to look at, but she tore her gaze away in excitement to explore the rest of his form and her surroundings.

He wore an elegant back suit with a large black bag or something on his back. The strange thing was both his hands seemed to be wrapped in bandages, travelling up until you could no longer see it.

"Saya." His voice was deep and soothing, like the cool breeze caressing her face. He said her name so lovingly, she was no longer wary of him and somehow she felt she belonged, that she was not just a random observer, but part of it.

With some courage, and the realisation that he only seemed so tall because he was standing, she tried to push herself into a sitting position.

"Ahh..." she tested her voice, "Who-?"

She stopped speaking since the man (she assumed he was male) suddenly started turning a particularly bright shade of pink. Within half a minute, he had turned, dropped his coffin-shaped bag on the ground and taken a blanket out, which he dropped on her head without actually looking at her. It was only then that she realised that it was cold and the blanket provided warmth, so she naturally wrapped herself in it. Then, peeking to make sure she had covered up, he closed his 'bag', replaced it on his back and proceeded to pick her up bridal style. She wanted to protest, but she didn't seem to have the energy to and he was comfortable. She couldn't understand why, but she felt safe, so she easily slipped into another world.


	2. Butterfly Dances

Chapter 2

BUTTERFLY DANCES

It was so lovely, its wings fluttering slowly and gracefully as it pirouetted around the garden. The sight of the creature somehow enchanted me and I began to twirl along with it. As I twirled, the colours of the garden swirled with me and I heard the soft tinkle of my own laughter as joy stirred in my chest. I had long ago given up the will to feel and yet, somehow I knew that in this time, in this place, I could feel all I wanted and everything would be okay.

I danced with the creature, turning faster and faster, colours swirling together in a kaleidoscope that made my lips lift in a smile. Reds met blues and greens met yellows, combining until they were indistinguishable from the other

All of a sudden, the colours changed. No longer were there any blues or greens or yellows. Everything was red. All I saw was red. It was as if a haze had formed in front of my eyes. I turned my head slightly, shaking it, but the red remained. My eyes tried to focus, searching for anything I could recognise. Suddenly, they latched onto something.

On the floor, in front of me lay a body. The body, like everything else around me, was covered in red. This time, however, I knew that the red was not a haze in front my eyes. I reached up to rub my eyes with my hands and found a sword in one hand. Shocked, I watched as scarlet blood dripped off the edge of the blade.

I willed my hand to drop the blade, using all my energy to force my fingers apart. _Please_. My mind begged. I glanced once down at the body and saw what my mind knew, but my heart refused to accept. The body was that of a young girl, her splattered with blood from a wound made by a sword. I glanced quickly at my blade again and instinctively knew it was from my own.

_No._ My mind whispered, but I knew the truth. I turned to look to the side, away from the body in front of me and saw, to my horror, hundreds of other bodies, splayed across the ground in different poses of death, covered in gore and blood. I covered my face with a blood covered hand and screamed. When I released my face so that I could see once more, my eyes met more bodies, but these were different.

They were still covered in blood and gore, but this time they were surrounded by a fast moving fire, consuming them one at a time. I looked down at my hands to find them no longer covered in blood but pale and clenched tightly. I looked up one last time as I felt the searing heat quickly making its way closer and they clashed with a pair of eyes that were a deep sapphire, brighter than I had ever seen before. They glowed with an unholy light, making fear slash through my body so that I awoke from my dream, screaming and bathed in my own sweat.


	3. The Awakening

The Awakening

"Saya!" He was right in front of her, worry etched into his face.

She didn't know where the hell she was! As she looked around she felt a little comforted though.

She observed it curiously, forgetting all horrors for the moment. The room was filled with colours – pinks, blues, and orange splashed the walls. It was chaotic and yet gave a feeling of hope.

Now, for some reason as she moved to survey the room, something moved with her and caused her skin to itch. When she looked down she realized some type of white cloth covered her body. It seemed out of place in this world of colour, but she didn't pay anymore mind to it as she explored some more. The sheets on the bed were white as well, though still warm and soft, and there were windows with tinted glass that still let in a little light, enough to reflect the mass of colours on the palette of a wall. 'Why do the windows have tint? Is the sun too bright?' she thought as she remembered the moon's light from the night before. She would have relayed these to the man in front of her, but knew not how to do so. Actually, she kept being surprised at what she did know, especially since she couldn't figure out how she made that sound referred to as language before. However, before she could dwell anymore on those thoughts, she saw a shadow fly by the window. Curious, she pushed herself into a sitting position, observing as the familiar man stepped back a little.

Something pulled as she moved to sit and found that there was something attached to her arm. It was a tube that led to a machine that had a plastic bag with some familiar red liquid in it. It seemed strange that only she had one and the man didn't. Flustered with the constant blinking figures on the machine that seemed to be quarrelling with her, she started fidgeting with the tube connected to her arm; ever so often shooting the machine glances.

It was really annoying her now, the numbers blinking faster as if taunting her.

'Grrr!' she thought just before she pounced on it. 'That will show you!' she thought as she grabbed the monitor, then panicked as she realized it was falling.

As soon as Saya left the bed, Haji was in front of her. So as she fell, he cushioned the impact for her, as well as the machine she was attempting to harm. He couldn't afford for her to destroy the machine until her transfusion was over.

All was still for a while, the only noise being their combined breathing and the beeping of the machine. Haji was beginning to believe she was asleep since she hadn't move an inch from where she had fallen. Suddenly he felt a vibration on his chest. She was humming; it was the same song she was trying to teach him before he became her chevalier.

He didn't know what to think. All his senses pointed to the fact that she knew nothing of her past yet, and reacted like a child seeing the world for the first time, however, she still was able to randomly sing a piece of music from near to half a century ago?

"Saya?"

She raised her head from his chest and cocked her head to one side in curiosity. "Ah" she replied and resumed humming; staring at him. This unnerved him; that she refused to speak, but he assumed everything would come with time; time, which hopefully wouldn't be taken from them as it has been so many times before.


	4. Co Author's Note

**Hi everyone! First, I'd like to thank everyone for the Favourites and Story Alerts. I thought we should give you a little introduction to how the story is being written since it flipped from 1****st**** person to 3****rd and some of you are probably confused.**

**There are two authors for this story. Myself, anavihs and Rokslite. Now, the way we're doing this story is by alternating between the chapters. I'm doing the even chapters and Rokslite is doing the odd chapters. We strtd it after we looked at the entire series almost in one go together and decided to end it in OUR way. Lol. **

**I'm hoping to be able to do all of my chapters in Haji's POV while she does hers in Saya's POV. If that doesn't work out then we'll just mix it up and see how it goes. **

**Our writing styles are a little different, but I doubt that's going to be a problem. (She writes bettr than me… I know, so don't rub it in!!! :'( )**

**Also, I'd like to mention, that we have exams coming up, so I'm not sure when we'll be able to update. We will when we can, however, since Rokslite loves writing and is most likely gon get a chpt up pretty soon n then nag me into doing mine. :D**

**Anywho, plz enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Oh, and plz review with any comments, good or bad. We need the criticism to make our writing better and the praise to keep us sane. :D**

**Lots of love**

**anavihs**


	5. Reminiscing

**Love, Joy and Hope???? **

**Chapter 4**

**Reminiscing**

Haji leaned back, wearily against the wall as he looked at Saya in the bed. It had taken a couple of hours, but he was _finally_ able to get her to go to sleep. She had been fascinated by almost everything, constantly questioning him and trying to rip out the IV attached to her arm.

"But _why_?"

Had somehow become her favourite sentence in a very short space of time. He touched his aching head and closed his eyes for a moment before they flickered open once more. He gazed at Saya's sleeping form and smiled gently. She had returned to him once more. As his eyes slid over Saya, he realised that even though she acted like a young child, she still looked like the Saya he remembered. Her hair flowed dark and long down her back, crushed under her now, as she slept. Her skin was fair and flawless, and he remembered how it felt, soft as silk, the few times he had allowed himself to touch her. Her long, dark lashes fell softly against her cheeks and her face, which had earlier been filled with wonder and awe was serene and gentle. He moved closer, letting the back of his hands drift down her unblemished cheek until they reached her lips. He remembered the feel of them against his and a light flush appeared on his usually expressionless face. He was impatient for when she would remember all that had transpired during her previous Awakening. He smiled wider as he remembered the kiss they had shared and his declaration of love to her.

He leaned down, lowering his face to hers when suddenly, her eyes popped open.

"OHAYO!!!"

She yelled, grabbing him and crushing him against her chest, rocking him from side to side.

"Ohaaaaayo! Ohayoooooo! Oooooohayo!"

She sang, rocking more forcefully, leaving him in the ncomfortable position of being crushed against her breasts.

"O-ohayo S-saya."

He choked out and she dropped him, leaving him to catch his balance as she jumped to her feet and ran around the room, humming.

He stared at her and shook his head at her antics. She moved then to stand in front of the window, staring out and humming, rocking from one foot to the other. He made his way to her and touched her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, innocent and guileless.

"Would you like to see your family now, Saya?"

"My family?"

She asked, confused.

"Yes. They have been awaiting your return for a very long time, Saya."

"My family? What is that?"

He smiled, and said,

"People who love you?"

She turned to him then.

"People who _love _me?"

"Yes."

He answered softly.

"How can they love me? What _is_ love, Haji."

A shiver went up his spine as he heard his name on her lips once more. It had been so long since he had heard her speak, that he yearned for every word and when she said his name, he couldn't help but react. He pondered her answer for a moment before saying,

"You'll remember what love is, Saya. I have no doubt of that. Don't worry about it for now."

She nodded, automatically agreeing with him.

"Okay, Haji. Let's go see my family then!"

She lifted her arms for him to hold her and he smiled, lifting her gently, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began humming once more, resting against his shoulder, waiting for him to take her to her family.

**Thanks so much for reading the story so far. Please review. All comments welcome. Good and Bad.**


	6. Family Reunion?

**Very sorry it took so long to get this chapter in, I had exams. Well, here it is I'm not so sure when the next chapter will be out, but not 2 worry! I'll annoy her till she writes it.**

**Btw, Kai in this story had 28years with the twins who were like his daughters, however, when they left for college he became introverted because he refuseed to leave the bar since he was still waiting for Saya to wake up.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Family Reunion?

Saya wasn't sure where she was going, or what she was expected to do, but she had decided a while ago that she could trust Haji no matter what. However this talk of 'Love' intrigued her, and 'Family'. How will she know what it is when she arrives?

Haji said that he will show her what _her family_ is, but will she see_ Love_ with them? Haji said that her favourite question had become why but clearly the better question was how? Right?

"Haji? Are we there yet?" she asked.

He seemed to have been thinking about something as well, since it took him a while to answer her. "Hai."

"Where is my family and my love? I don't see anybody?"

They were in front a small, old bar. The paint seemed to have started to peel some time ago, and the street was deserted. This desertion sent a shiver up her spine that led her to cling closer to Haji.

"Haji, where are we?" she whispered, eyes widening when the wind kicked up a small cyclone of dust.

"In your past..." he answered and walked forward.

Following timidly, they entered the tiny bar. Saya's nerves were on end as she sensed a darkness within.

"Konichiwa. Kai-san, are you here?" Haji called. He knew exactly where Kai was, but instead allowed the man to come out on his own accord. His sanity had been a bit unstable with his depression due to the twins leaving for school; however he refused to go with them since he had promised to wait on Saya's return. The question was, could he handle her return, or would it tip him over the edge.

"Kai... she's here. Your nakama."

Saya refused to say a word. Everything about this place appeared to confuse her. An array of emotions and random flashes of memories flooded her brain. Everywhere she looked things flashed, changing colour and brightness. The tables were clean, and the floors sparkling, and there were many happy people laughing and dancing. 'What had happened to this place?'

Suddenly they entered another section; however, ironically, this section of the place was spotless. Walls, looking as if they had been recently scrubbed, an aroma of flowers hanging in the air.

"Kai?" Saya muttered as she saw a tall built old man that she remembered as a boy. His hair was longer now, with very little of the original colour, he had grown a little taller and was generally bigger, yet he was still essentially the Kai she was sure she had known some time before.

Said person looked up from the floor in his bright yellow apron where he was scrubbing the floor with a scrubbing brush. He blinked a few times before he seemed to realise who she was.

"Saya?"

He pulled himself up slowly and shuffled forward one hand outstretched as if to see if she was real. Unaware of what she was to do, and slightly unnerved by his seemingly possessive look as he lunged to hug her, she did what she deemed completely rational in her situation. She roundhouse kicked him!

"Oooph!" Kai grunted as he hit the wall. "OW! That hurt Saya!"

Said person had retreated behind an unwilling Haji, peeking on Kai as if to see what he would do next.

Now, Saya knew without a doubt that Haji would do everything in his power to keep her safe; she also was absolutely sure that if anyone really was a threat to Haji she would kill it. So why hide behind him now if she considered this puny insignificant human no threat?

Well, Haji was the one with the huge black suitcase thing! And Haji would be angry with her again if she hurt his friend, she was sure of that. So if the perverted old man were to try anything else, she guessed Haji would at least restrain him without killing him.

Apparently she guessed wrong though. Haji just stood there!

The crazy pervert decided to try something else and Haji just stood there watching as if he were the one tired of the strange things in this world! And the old perv wasn't getting tired for nothing.

So began the never ending chase… at least until Haji got fed-up of their childishness and grabbed both of them. Saya, who was still quite a bit shorter than Haji, was kicking in the air as he held her around her waist and Kai was giving him the evil eye as he was held by the scruff of his shirt.

"I can charge you for this!" Kai muttered under his breath.

Haji had to roll his eyes before he made his announcement. "Joel is waiting on our arrival in a ship in the harbour right outside Tokyo. He will be rather upset if we keep him waiting a whole week. Right Kai?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah… if she's afraid of me, then what will she think of Joel? Well, she'll definitely get along with David. He became a wuss after his first daughter hit 15."

"Hmm." And they were off before Kai could stick his foot further down his throat.

''_^


	7. Friendly Encounters

**Disclaimer (better late than never) : We do not own Blood + or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody! Sorry this is so late! Hope you'll enjoy it though! **

**Dedicated to: Puppy!**

**Friendly Encounters**

Once outside, Haji asked Saya,

"Do you want a piggyback ride?"

Laughing and clapping, she jumped onto his back, holding on comfortably as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms loosely around his neck. She kicked him, yelling,

"Go, horsey, go!"

Impatient for the ride to start. Haji didn't move however, merely ignoring the kicks she delivered and held out his arm for Kai, holding his case in the other. Kai rolled his eyes, clearly used to this gesture and sidled up next to him. Haji held him around his middle and with one great leap, took to the roof of the building. Saya laughed and yelled as Haji jumped, seemingly without effort from the roof of one building to the next. This was the best ride ever! She glanced down at Kai, who was sullenly just laying there. Poor old man. He was probably too old to have fun. Anyway, the old pervert deserved it. She huffed, and returned to taking in the gorgeous vista the ride provided. She could barely see the ground or the people on it, but the sky was closer than ever and by far more gorgeous than she had seen so far. She reached up, straining to touch one of the fluffy clouds, which were still too far away when Haji whispered,

"Saya, hold on tight."

"Fine."

She groused, wrapping her arms around him once more. Haji was no fun.

Haji smiled, discreetly as she wrapped her arms around him once more. How he had missed Saya. As they neared the harbour, he hid another smile as Saya asked, obviously forgetting that she was annoyed with him,

"Where are we going, Haji?"

Her voice high and excited.

"We are going to the harbour to visit some friends of ours, Saya."

He felt her nod her head behind him. She then rested her head against his shoulder and he felt a soft melting in the region of his heart.

Soon, they arrived to their destination and Haji landed, lightly, right outside the boat where Joel and the others waited. He put down Kai and asked Saya,

"Do you want to get down now?"

Stubbornly, she shook her head and kicked him again.

"Go, horsey, go!"

He rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased that she wanted to stay with him when he knew she felt apprehensive about meeting more people. She leaned closer and whispered,

"Just keep the old pervert far away, okay?"

He nodded, hiding another smile and walked up the stairs that led into the boat. When they got to the door, it was flung open. Just inside stood David, his once blonde hair white and his usually serious face sporting a huge grin.  
"Saya!"

He said, loudly, his arms stretching out as if to greet her with a hug.

"You've returned!"

"Yes!"

She screamed,

"I have! Now, go horsey, go!"

Kicking Haji once more. Confused, David cocked his head, looking questioningly at Haji.

"She has regressed to a child-like mind."

"Yes, I have rejested to child-like find."

She said, nodding sagely. David smiled and said,

"Okay then, so do you want to go meet the others?"

Saya put her finger to her chin, tilting her head back and seemed to ponder that for a while.

"Well,"

She said, drawing out the word,

"I dunno. Are they anything like the perverted old man?"

"Perverted old man?"

David asked. Simultaneously, Saya and Haji pointed to Kai, who lifted his hand, smiling.

"Hi."

David rolled his eyes and pulled Kai into a hug.

"Long time no see, Kai."

Kai nodded and said,

"Yeah, well I've been a little... preoccupied."

"Mourning the twins?"

At this, Kai's eyes filled and he bawled,

"Yes! My babies!"

Falling into David's arms. Over Kai's head, he looked at Haji and rolled his eyes. He patted Kai on the back and dragged him inside to take him to a seat.

"It's going to be alright, Kai. They _are_ coming back, you know."

Saya leaned down and whispered,

"I told you he was crazy, Haji."

Haji nodded and continued inside. The boat was as cosy as a home, having all the necessary amenities available and ready for use. Once he passed through what appeared to be almost a foyer, he entered the living area, which was a huge room, with comfortable chairs, couches and chaises available. A good few were occupied however, and David was just getting Kai settled into on, handing him a box of tissues which he used to vigorously blow his nose. Haji asked Saya,

"Do you wish to take a seat?"

But she looked around, seeing everyone and hid behind him, shaking her head.

"Saya!"

Julia stood and ran towards her, stopping short as Saya, who had peeked out on hearing her name, ducked back behind him.

"Saya?"

She asked, looking at Haji in question.

"She doesn't know anyone yet. She needs time to remember. Julia nodded, understanding and softer, said,

"Saya? Hi."

Saya peeked out and whispered,

"Hi."

"I'm Julia. You might not remember me, but we used to be good friends."

"Friends?"

Julia nodded.

"Yes. You and I used to talk all the time. Do you want to talk now?"

Haji waited, wondering what Saya would do when he realised she had loosened her hold on him and was slipping down his back.

"Okay.."

She murmured and held out her hand, still standing behind him. Julia took it and Saya pulled her behind Haji to a seat where he stilled blocked everyone else from seeing her. She sat on the chaise and asked,

"What do you want to talk about?"

Julia smiled and said,

"How are you feeling?"

"Good... Do you want to play a game?"

Julia laughed and said,

"Okay."

Taking Saya's hands and starting to show her a slightly complicated hand game she used to play with her children when they were younger. This gave Haji a chance to glance over the rest of the room. Next to Julia where Julia had sat, David had taken up his vacated seat. To the right of him, sat Louis, much older now, nibbling on some snacks on the table next to him. On the other side of Julia's seat sat Joel, in his wheelchair, smiling as he watched Saya and Julia interact. He glanced at Haji and smiled, saying,

"I'm so glad she's returned to us."

Haji merely nodded in response and turned his attention back to his Queen.

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys rock! Thanks so much to my puppy, Rokslite, who wrote the last chapter. If I didn't tell her, I'm telling her here, it was soooo good. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I know you enjoyed the last. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Criticism is welcome! It'll help us write better! Thanks again!**


	8. Kiss Kiss or Bite

**Love, Joy and Hope?**

**Disclaimer: We now, nor ever have had ownership of Blood + or their characters.**

**Hey you guys, sorry this took so long. I didn't have my computer for a while, and then I couldn't figure out what exactly could come after the last chapter. Neway, thanx 4 ur patience. **

**Puppy **

**To Wabbit with love! _ Chapter 7

* * *

_**

**Kiss Kiss or Bite Hard?**

She was playing with a new toy that David brought her. It was a very interesting toy, with many different colors decorating its many sides and distinctive animal sounds as well for each of them. She was concentrating very hard on figuring out how to make all the noises start at the same time when Julia came back.

"Saya? Can you come with me for a little while?" Julia asked.

"Hmm?" she answered but didn't look up, still completely focused on the toy.

"Saya?"

This time Saya didn't answer at all. David, who was sitting with Saya and Joel nearby, decided that their party hadn't started that long ago and wondered why Saya couldn't stay just for a little while longer, especially seeing as she was…preoccupied.

At his voiced opinion Julia just said that she needed Saya to get properly checked out now, since Haji hadn't allowed it when they were on the mainland.

He sighed. "Okay."

Then, turning to Saya he whispered. "Saya, I have some more toys, but Julia wants to test you out to see if you can play with them."

At the word toys she immediately perked up. "Hai." And grabbing Joel's hand (her new playmate) she followed David and Julia.

Along the way Julia muttered her thanks to David and kissed him, but to Saya it looked as if she tried to bite him.

Seeing her confusion at the act Joel smiled then explained. "They love each other and she wanted to thank him."

"So she bit him?" she exclaimed, still confused.

"Goodness no! She kissed him. She just placed her lips on his. No teeth involved." He grinned at her childish view on things.

"Then why not hug him? Haji said that is what you do when you love someone…"

A smile crinkled his face once more. He had always loved children, and ever since David's kids and the twins had grown, he missed their straightforward way of thinking. "There are many ways to show appreciation."

Saya pondered on this.

They had reached the sickbay shortly after their conversation ended and Saya was put to sit on a bed at the far corner of the room.

"Okay Saya. I'm going to need you to open your mouth so that I can put this under your tongue." Julia indicated to a glass thermometer she was holding in her hand.

The rest of the check up was basically boring as Julia just asked her questions and poked her a couple times with some small hammers and what-nots. When it came to the syringe however, that's when things got out of hand.

They just assumed that, since before she always had transfusions that she would have been fine with the needle, though that was not the case.

On catching first sight of the syringe and its pointy edge she bolted, knocking down the evil machine from before with the flashing numbers and the bag of red stuff hooked on the top. If anything, that action helped to slow them down in their pursuit…not that they would have caught her anyway…they were old. And yet, being old did not prevent them from trying and also calling in back up (younger soldiers).

Saya ran yelling down many corridors earning various looks of curiosity and confusion. She didn't really know where she was going; she just knew that she was running away from the pointy thing.

Finally she found herself on the prow of the ship where Haji sat playing his Cello as the old pervert listened.

"Haji! Haji! Hide! They gonna find me!" she was repeating breathlessly.

Not really concerned since she said 'hide', he indicated to his empty cello case without a word. Quickly she got in and closed the lid as much as she could so the soldiers didn't see her as they passed. Kai and Haji were not phased by this as they had been through this routine before. Those times it had been with the twins though. Joel would make them agree that since he was in a wheelchair, he had to have persons on his team as well when they were playing hide and seek. The men themselves also enjoyed the brief respite the game brought. Haji reminisced on the first time it happened. He and Kai ran around the ship with the twins in hand ready to jump ship before they were informed that it was just a game.

When the men passed he whispered to her, "Saya."

It took a couple minutes of coaxing, but eventually she came out. "Haji, why didn't you do something? They want to stick me with a pointy thing.' She pouted at him as Kai returned to staring out at the reflection the dying sun was making on the water.

Haji raised an eyebrow. "A pointy thing?"

"Hai! And the bleepy thing was their too!"

Putting his cello back in its case it dawned on him what she was talking about. He grimaced. He told Julia that she was fine and that he would take care of her health, but she still went behind his back. He kept it in mind that he was not leaving Saya alone with anyone again. Looking back at Saya again as he stood, he realized Kai was looking at them amused and Saya had her head cocked to one side staring at him. Suddenly she took a step toward him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her height. He really wasn't aware of what was happening until it did.

He was casting a glance at Kai as if to ask what he was laughing at when Saya kissed him! Like on the mouth kissed him!

A thousand things flash through his mind within the 6 seconds it took her to release him.

'Does she remember everything now? Does this mean she loves me? Will she ever be able to forgive me for not making it back before she went to sleep? What about our promise?'

Then all his hopes were dashed as she said, "Arigatou Haji! They would have found me if you hadn't helped."

"Nani?" he asked totally perplexed.

Seeing his bewilderment she explained what Joel had told her, causing his previously soaring spirits to die abruptly.

All the while, Kai, who had had his mouth gaping open when she had kissed him, became increasingly amused. No one would have realized the somber mood Haji was in as he explained to Saya the difference between the methods of expressing their thanks, however, somehow Saya was feeling his increasing restlessness concerned with the current topic and sought to comfort him.

Hugging him she waited for the break in his speech to ask. "Haji? Why are we here?"

At this question Kai walked off, knowing Haji had to answer this on his own.

"Is this my 'family'?"

Haji seemed to halt his train of thought and took a minute to collect himself. "Kai is your family, but you haven't met the rest yet."

"But you are my family too. Right Haji? Julia-san said that your family is the people who take care of you, and you said that those are the people that love you."

When he didn't say anything she continued, "So does that mean you and Kai love me?"

"Hai."

She shook her head. "But only you take care of me, so how do I have more family?"

Haji picked his words carefully. "Kai took care of you a long time ago, and he takes care of your family. Family is also those people who _you_ take care of, and who make life worth living."

They both remained quiet as darkness fell. She is maturing Haji mused as he considered her questions. She might not remember anything just yet, but she was no longer in the mind of a five year old. The twins didn't ask these types of questions till they were about 7 or 8. At least it was a start. When she shivered, he brought her closer to keep her warm. Afterward she muttered, "Haji, I'm tired."

He looked down at her face to see that her face was pale and her eyes were drooping. She hadn't had enough blood in the last few days, and he didn't want to force her to do anything since, childish or not, she was just as stubborn as she always had been. So, picking her up gently, he turned, picked up his cello, and with two of the things he cherished the most in his life, he entered the bowels of the ship in search of Julia and the packets of blood for Saya.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Territory

**Hey there everyone! anavihs here! I'm so sorry this is so late (like.. years late) but it was all my fault. I've been lacking in inspiration for the longest while (whiiich is probably why this chapter might royally suck. **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and sticking with us and this story! Please enjoy! Puppz, this one is dedicated to you! :D Luv ya, boo. Thanks for pressuring me into writing this! :D**

* * *

Territory

* * *

He quietly stood next to her, breathing in her scent. He had missed this smell for so long. The years he had spent, longing for her to be near him, dragging on unendingly now seemed so trivial in the face of the present. She was here, with him. He glanced at the IV now attached to her arm and he wondered if he should connect that tube to himself. The blood of awakening that she would get from him would make her remember _everything_.

Even as he considered this, he shook his head, angry at himself for having the thought. She would not appreciate him forcing the memories on her. He glanced at her once more and seeing her sleeping soundly, he decided to step just into the doorway. This would make it easier for him to protect the one thing that mattered to him.

Eyes scanning their surroundings, he spotted movement a little distance away and he narrowed his eyes. Sharpening his senses, he could just hear David and Kai speaking.

"She thinks she's a _child_, Kai. There's not much you can talk about. She's not going to remember even _if_ you try to aid the memories along."

"But what if she does? What if talking to her about the past is the only way to bring her back to normal? What then?"

"If that's the last option, then we'll go ahead with your plan. Meanwhile, trust Haji. He's been with her far longer than we have. He knows what she needs and wants."

Haji could barely make out Kai nodding slowly, but was pleased with the decision. If they had decided to attempt to jog her memories, he would have done whatever was necessary in order to protect her fragile mind, including taking her away from them.

Haji glanced back at Saya and saw her up, staring at him in that unnerving manner she had while wiping the sleep from her eyes. He smiled gently at her and she whispered,

"What do they want me to remember so badly, Haji?"

Taken aback that she had heard the conversation at all, he shook his head.

"Nothing you won't remember with a little time and patience."

She nodded, almost unconsciously and lay back on the bed.

"Haji?"

"Yes?" he whispered.

"I'm cold. Will you hold me?"

His body froze, imaging the feel of her. He knew the toll it would take on his control, but he would deny her nothing.

He moved towards the bed and lay next to her. She curled into him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her, surrounding her with warmth, even as he hoped that his chiropteran arm did not make her uncomfortable.

He lay back with her and while he needed no sleep, he could feel peace and serenity surround him. At last, his queen had returned to him.

With senses honed after years of war and fighting, he heard soft footsteps coming towards them. His left hand readied to throw a silver dagger at any assailant who dared to threaten Saya's life in anyway.

Instead of an assassin, however, he saw Kai. He released his hold on the dagger at once. He might not like Kai, with his constant need to touch Saya, but he would never hurt her.

"I wanted to see her," Kai murmured.

Haji's eyes narrowed at once.

"I don't see why."

It was gratifying to see Kai look irritated, but he hadn't said it to annoy him. He was simply stating facts.

"She is not only yours, Haji."

Haji simply looked at him. That statement did not even garner a response.

"I won't hurt her, you know."

"I know. Which is why you live," Haji said, calmly.

"I don't understand why you're so uptight, Haji. She's back! Shouldn't you be celebrating."

Haji's eyes narrowed.

"Do not mistake my silence for indifference. I am beyond ecstatic that she has returned. I am merely waiting for her to remember all before the celebration truly begins. She is in an extremely fragile state."

* * *

Kai, who was quite sure he had never heard the chevalier speak so much in his life, merely nodded and stepped closer to Saya. He watched her sleep, her face relaxed and child-like.

"I want her to remember so badly, Haji. I know you do too. I've just been so lonely. She's the only family I have. The twins aren't with me and all I can think of is reuniting with my little sister."

Haji merely lifted a brow and nodded.

"That's what I mean. You're the strong, silent type. You don't have to talk to be understood. I admire that."

He paused over Saya and he could see Haji tensing, probably readying to slit his throat if he had to. Kai was beyond relieved that Haji had survived the fight. If he hadn't then who would be able to protect Saya so zealously? So selflessly?

He glanced up at Haji's face to see his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a thin line.

"Can I hold her?"

At once, Haji had pulled a silver dagger from his coat. Startled, Kai backed away. He saw something that looked like regret flash through Haji's eyes for a second.

"I apologize Kai. I'm not yet used to her being with me. It will take some time before I am able to share her freely."

Kai nodded, smiling sadly.

"You've probably missed her more than I have."

Haji said nothing but Kai took this as an affirmative response.

"She's missed you too. Why else would she hold on to you like that? Deep down in her mind, she knows what you are to her. And she missed you."

Kai reached out to tough her hair and saw Haji's hand tense as if he wanted to push him away. As his fingers caressed Saya's head gently, he was glad that Haji was so controlled.

"I want to thank you, Haji. I know I haven't had the chance to."

He glanced up in time to see a flicker of confusion pass across Haji's usually stoic face.

"For saving her. Taking care of her. Being there. Everything. You deserve more gratitude than I have."

"I did not do it for thanks."

"I know, which makes me even more grateful. You did it because you love her."

Kai did not miss the look that passed over his face this time. He had glanced down at Saya and pure love had shown in his eyes. Kai grinned at him.

"If I had to have anyone as my brother-in-law, it'd be you."

"She is my queen."

Haji said simply, as if that answer would be sufficient.

"Yeah. But that's not why you protect her so fiercely. I was there, Haji. You would have died for her. You almost _did_ die for her. You're a good man."

Haji eyed his chiropteran arm before glancing back at Kai.

"You're more of a man than some of us will ever be. Creepy appendages and all."

Kai grinned at him, knowing that Haji wouldn't smile, but seeing a flicker of humour in his eyes.

"Haji?"

Saya murmured in her sleep, before burrowing deeper into his arms.

"See?" Kai asked, grinning, "She knows you're the only one she can trust completely."

Haji's gaze had not left Saya since she spoke.

"She is my world."

He murmured and Kai's jaw dropped open. He had never heard Haji speak with such tender tones and words. Haji stroked her hair away from her face with his left hand and she turned her face towards it, knowing, even in her sleep, that Haji would do nothing but protect her.

"I'll leave you both alone."

Kai said, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment they were sharing. When he made his way to the door and turned back to look at them, Haji was still gazing down at Saya with adoration in his gaze. Kai covered his small laugh with his hand and made his way towards where David and Julia waited for him.

It probably wouldn't be long before Saya remembered everything and things could get back to normal. He was counting the days to return to Okinawa with his little sister and brother-in-law, he thought with a grin playing on his lips.

* * *

**Aaaand thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be written by rokslite! :D**


	10. Desperation

**Desclaimer: I am just borrowing characters!**

**Chapter 10**

**DESPERATION**

* * *

It was dark again, but not the kind of dark that had pervaded the cocoon she was in before. It seemed to come from her own body, pushing away everything, even the light itself.

"Haji?" she called out.

She knew somehow that he was there for a moment before a despair settled over her. 'Where did he go?'

The darkness cleared at this question, and she felt like she was in a movie that was going at 5 times the normal speed. Random scenes flashed past, people she thought she may have known, but she wasn't sure since there wasn't enough time to see any faces. The scene colors kept changing though. They were mostly dark, but bits of yellow and orange would splash in from time to time, though the backgrounds would mostly consist of varying shades of black brown, grey, blue and dark red.

"Saya..." a voice whispered on a cold wind as the scene turned gradually lighter and focused until she was standing knee-deep in stark white snow with nothing but empty plains around. There was no one around her, she was sure, but the voice called again. Like a whisper on the wind, tickling her ears with its melodious sound. She yearned to hear it some more, but she daren't answer. The memory of a beautiful song flashed across her mind and with it a name.

"Diva." she said quietly.

Suddenly a freezing wind buffeted her, and the voice answered angrily and yet still with its melodious nature, "Yes! You named me!"

The wind had flung her back several feet into the cold wet snow. Her nose burned with the cold as her fingers tightened with the growing stiffness the cold brought.

Saya was sure she knew this voice, knew who this 'Diva' was, but the memory seemed to elude her still.

"Oh, poor baby. You haven't woken up yet have you? You've always been the weaker one. I grew strong in that prison! All your precious father did made you weak by babying you in that mansion. And still! After all my years of suffering you still won. It should have been me!" the voice growled, no longer melodious but grating on the ears. "But don't worry; you will never get rid of me again. I've had many years to build my strength. And how _do_ you get rid of a ghost anyway?"

The scenery changed, they were in a theatre with her and another shadowy figure, lurking in the shadows.

"Do you remember now? No? Then let me jog your memory!" the shadow laughed, seemingly dissolving into a mist as more figures appeared on the stage.

The first figure turned to face her so she could see that it was a model of her, and the second figure grinned maniacally at her as the mist reformed next to her.

"That's me and you...Diva." Saya whispered, flashes of memory passing in front of her before returning to the stage where the two figures froze, as if they were actors waiting for the 'action' from the director.

As soon as the name left her lips the scene began to play out. The fight seemed to go on forever. Metal sparked against metal, their faces mirroring their determination and smouldering anger. Not once did either of the figures turn their attention away from their combatant as the rest of what may have been a battle somewhere unseen that lay in the curtains carried on without them, only causing some remodelling of the stage.

Finally Saya realized that the final part of the battle had come. They were ready to die, the fires in their eyes blazed as they ripped off the mangled clothing that was becoming a nuisance. The look on their faces was different though. Saya's face etched out a strange wistfulness, partially smothered with determination as Diva's embodied a haughty arrogance of someone who already knew they were going to win. As they each cut their fingers on their blades, allowing the blood to coat it for the last time, Saya thought to herself, 'No! Don't do it!', repeating it like a mantra in her head until the figurines ran at each other, at which point she tried to run forward, screaming at her figurine. It didn't stop anything. Both figurines were run through with their enemy's blade and it was as if time stopped, all background sounds muffled. Both dropped their blades and the Saya figurine sank to the floor. Saya tried to close her eyes, she knew what was coming next, and she didn't want to see! But her eyes were forced to stay open by some unknown force.

"You can never forget can you?" whispered Diva in her most melodious voice. "You are a killer. You killed me and you will kill everyone else you love."

"No!" Saya shouted, her voice sounding frail. "You killed Riku, I had to kill you. You were going to kill everyone!"

The rest of the scene was moving sluggishly, as if Diva slowed down the film especially for her to savour the emotional agony it was causing Saya. Saya fought to run to the Diva figurine, but the 'Ghost Diva' held her in check with one hand. What the Ghost Diva didn't compensate for was the raging waterfall of emotions that would occur the second the Diva figurine hit the floor with Saya figurine holding onto her. Saya bawled, all the emotions that had run though her the first time, coursing through her veins like adrenaline. The first time this had happened she couldn't focus on Diva for too long because she had to protect the children, but now there was nothing to halt the progression of the despair and self-loathing. The wave of emotion was so much that it broke through the dream world.

The first thing she saw was a worried Haji, but she was so scared that she shoved herself away from him, slamming her back into a corner of the room. She wasn't scared of him, but of herself, that she would hurt him. She hadn't even realized that the ringing in her ears that she had been feeling since Diva made her relive the ending of that horrible moment was her own yelling and sobbing as she covered them with her hands. Her eyes were streaming with tears, although she didn't miss the look of betrayal in Haji's eyes after she pushed him away. This made her feel even guiltier and hurt her heart further. She couldn't stop, the tears kept flowing even while her racking sobs ebbed away. Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged by the minute from both the sobbing and the cold of the night air but she refused to let Haji any closer. At one point another person tried to enter, but Haji spoke two words and shoved them back out.

All her tears had dried on her face, her tear ducts barren and her body was moving slower. She was sure she just needed sleep, but refused to lie down. She propped her chin on her knees that were pulled to her chest as she let her arms, where her hands were still covering her ears, rest against her thighs as she rocked back and forth. She didn't know why this motion was soothing to her, but she continued it, struggling to keep her eyes open on Haji so he wouldn't move.

It had been at least an hour to her since she woke up and her head was feeling lighter while her breathing got harder. She didn't understand why and this frightened her since she believed that Diva was coming back to remind her of more of the bad things she had done. Her panic was short-lived however since her attention was diverted to the person making its way into the room. She recognised the woman as the doctor, Julia. Julia and Haji were having a conversation that she couldn't entirely hear, though the implications of what she did worried her.

"Seventeen minutes – dream – screaming – blood – out – remember."

Saya shook her head trying to sort out the meaning. It all came to light when she caught sight of the blinking machine from before with a growing red pool between her and it. The tube was in her arm again, red liquid flowing through it. At first she thought it was from the blood bag, but then she realized the pool of red started where the tube ended. She was bleeding out. At first she felt panicked for a moment, then realization sunk in and she smiled at Haji. Her lovely Haji. She would die easily here and he would live on. Her brain was getting fuzzy and she stopped rocking. She would never hurt anyone again. She would never meet Diva's daughters, but she didn't want to bring any harm to them either. She loved those girls, just as she'd loved her sister, and she knew that Haji would continue to keep them safe in her stead. She didn't deserve to see them, or to be loved by them as Haji had wanted. She'd been loved enough. This would be the beginning of a better world for them, without the threat of her.

* * *

Haji had counted the time carefully. The second he realized that she was beyond the point of fighting he pounced. Saya felt her body becoming entirely cold, she smiled up at Haji who held her gently looking sorrowfully at her.

"Why would you do this Saya?" he asked, still unsure what she had remembered and how much.

"Because I love you Haji." she whispered, giving in to the strong urge to sleep.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Haji and Julia's voices once more.

"Hook her back up." Haji urged, "I've sealed the tube."

"I'm coming. She's survived worse, so she will be fine." Julia replied as something pulled the tube on her had a little.

"What did she remember? Does she know everything?" Julia asked worriedly.

Haji replied coldly, "Saya would never try to kill herself. She just had a bad dream."

Julia sighed and left, her retreating footsteps a little muffled on the carpeting in the room.

"I'll send in a clean-up crew." she said just before she exited.

Haji hugged her closer, she felt his warmth even as she was unable to turn more into it.

"Don't worry Saya. I will take care of you. I will protect your life even from yourself if I have to. Our promise is broken remember?" he whispered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as late as it is. I can't promise nething, just that the next chapter will come eventually. I just have no idea when. Thanx for reading! The next chapter will be writen by Anavihs!  
****Until next time, RoksLite!  
**


End file.
